


Underneath? The Mistletoe?

by cherryslushietooru



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepair Christmas Series (where they're ~women~) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crack, F/F, Female Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Girls Kissing, Japanese Olympic Team - Freeform, Kissing, Mistletoe, Other, atsumu also kinda has tobio favoritism, female suna rintarou, suna just wants a kiss gdi, tobio is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru
Summary: Where Suna Rintarou wants a kiss from Kageyama Tobio under the mistletoe. And she MEANS it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepair Christmas Series (where they're ~women~) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Underneath? The Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the series !! Much longer than the first one, I think. This time it’s sunakage my second favourite rarepair. This is a little late but i hope you enjoy !!

It was the 23rd of December, and the Japanese Olympic team decided to hold a group Christmas party. Originally it was supposed to be just the Black Jackals, and then they invited the Adlers over, thought it would be more fun to bring some people from the Falcons and EJP, so then Iwaizumi thought “why couldn’t they just hold an Olympic team Christmas party?” 

And so they did.

It was by far one of Iwaizumi’s biggest regrets, at least that’s how Suna perceived it when she was staring at the trainer’s facial expression. 

Suna thought it was ridiculous and would only end in chaos or bloodshed (or both, it could very well be both) so she understood. At first.

Amidst of the pre-Christmas party fiascos at the mall, supposedly in the middle of a conversation with Aran her eyes lock on a certain stoic raven head with the porcelain skin and ocean eyes. 

It wasn’t like it was the first time Suna ogled over Kageyama Tobio, she’s had a crush on the gorgeous setter since her third year in high school and the younger female’s second year. Tobio’s cold gaze and her swift movements along with her smooth voice made someone as cold as Suna Rintarou feel weak and powerless in contrast with her generally stable and egotistic facade. 

Of course Suna never showed it. One of the reasons why they weren’t very close to this day was because Kageyama Tobio wasn’t the most social in the circle and neither was she. She never wanted to take initiative because she deemed herself too cool and collected for that. 

And of course that didn’t solve anything, she just fell deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole of being head over heels for Kageyama Tobio. 

So much so that her pride was at stake, and she needed to think of something fast before she resulted to damaging the ego she knew very well the Miya twins would poke fun at her for if they ever found out about how bad this has gotten.

So she had the idea...that she could kiss Tobio underneath the mistletoe at their Christmas party. That way she would totally not lose her cool and she could give Tobio a kiss she would enjoy so much that SHE would ask Suna for another. 

And then they’d date. Simple as that, Suna thought. Maybe this Christmas party wouldn’t be so ridiculous after all. 

Yup, this was gonna be foolproof. Suna Rintarou was gonna salvage this already shitty Christmas event AND get herself the girlfriend of her dreams 

-

Well that didn’t age well. 

“Tobio-kunnn!! Tobio-kun, Samu made this western dessert called a fruit cake and it looks weird. YOU SHOULD TRY IT FIRST!!! HUMAN SACRIFICE DO IT FOR THE TEAM!!”

“KAGEYAMA-KUN!!! DO YOU THINK IF WE HIT ONE OF THE TREE ORNAMENTS PRECISELY ENOUGH WE CAN MAKE IT A VOLLEYBALL??” 

“Tobio, do you really think Iwaizumi-san got us all the same gifts?? And if not who do you think is her favourite??” 

The very night Suna wanted Tobio alone for herself, suddenly everyone wants to talk to her. And her jealousy was accompanied with the sheer annoyance she felt at how loud everyone was towards the quiet setter.

Miya Atsumu was a usual. The blonde setter was a social butterfly, so naturally Tobio wasn’t the only person she annoyed on a semi-daily basis. Suna would be extremely jealous of that flirty blonde if she didn’t already know she was much worse and pretty much head over heels for someone else from the national team.

Hinata Shoyo was Tobio’s best friend. They’ve been attached to the hip since their freshman year so Suna couldn’t really get too mad at the human tangerine. But their dynamic made the short male excessively loud. 

And well...Hoshiumi was just loud towards Tobio because she was Hoshiumi. 

Suna was pressed at all three of them beyond personal reasons. Because the moment she wanted to subtly bring Tobio to one of the two mistletoes in the party venue. And THESE three had to show up. 

The party went on as usual. Iwaizumi was speaking with some of the other team members while Yaku, Ushijima and Bokuto were all...examining the presents and the rest were scattered around the room. Suna’s EJP teammate Motoya was speaking about something to her, it seemed like she was but she couldn’t even be bothered to pay attention. 

Not when her level of frustration peaked at her golden opportunity threatening to slip from her reach. 

All she wanted was KISS Tobio’s pretty lips, maybe tangle her soft looking short black locks and in the afterman stare at the ocean in the younger female’s eyes grow astonishingly wide. 

“...and yeah, you think so too, right? You think she should?” 

Suna took a couple blinks and looked at Motoya like she knew what the libero was saying, “Yeah, yeah absolutely.” 

Motoya’s face lightened up and she walked away, hand close to her mouth when she yelled, “Told ya, Kiyoomi!! You should change to lavender!! Vanilla perfume makes you smell like a candle!!” 

Suna winced finding out that was the context of what Motoya was talking about. While she did agree and vanilla did suck, she always thought Tobio’s scent beat lavender by a long shot.

Okay. She needed to pull this off now. She’s gonna lose her goddamn mind if she doesn’t make lip to lip contact with that beautiful goddamn creature. 

Thank heavens, Atsumu and Hinata left to go bother Sakusa, and Hoshiumi went to check on Ushijima. That left Tobio all alone. And PERFECT, right underneath one of the mistletoes. 

She walks over to Tobio, trying her best to make a smooth entrance by leaning her arm on the bar counter, “Hey.” 

Tobio blinks and turns to face Suna, “Oh, Suna-san, Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” Suna nods, “So...how’s this party been for you so far? Tacky?” 

“I...don’t know.” Tobio’s blank face contorts when her eyes squint in confusion and deeper thought, “It feels like a regular gathering. Just with, you know...gifts and Christmas decorations.” 

“I do think the lights are a bit excessive.” Suna stares at the string of Christmas colored lights plastered around every piece of large furniture. 

For some reason, that makes Tobio chuckle a little. But Suna doesn’t mind, not if she gets to see a glimpse of Tobio’s small but blinding smile. 

“Christmas ornaments are weird, don’t you think? Why did we choose to derive this from Western traditions?” 

Tobio had a face that clearly stated she didn’t know what Suna was talking about, “I don’t understand the appeal of it, if that’s what you’re saying.” 

Suna sees this as a perfect opportunity, “Exactly. Although...” She leans slightly closer to Tobio, and Tobio assuming Suna was going to whisper something to her leans closer too, 

“There is one tradition that I absolutely get the appeal of...” 

And before Suna could shoot her shot, she is unfortunately interrupted by the voice calling out, 

“RINTAROU!! ITS GIFT OPENING TIME!!!” 

Suna wanted to kill the Miya twins. Miya Atsumu for being this indecent with timing and Osamu just out of spite. 

To Suna’s utter dismay, Tobio leans away from her to face Atsumu, who grins back at her cheekily,

“TOBIO-KUN!!! COME QUICK, I WANT YOU TO SEE WHAT I GOT YA!!” 

Man, is Suna going to tear her presents incredibly aggressively. 

-

Suna’s second shot was less cool, she had to make more of an effort to make a move on Tobio before sealing the deal through her already desperate lips. 

The party had gone in completely normal fashion after the previous attempt. They opened some gifts. Suna watched intently when Tobio was opening different Christmas gifts she had received. How her eyes glistened when she received something she really liked. 

It made Suna’s entire night seeing Tobio’s smile when she received the volleyball necklace charm Suna gave her. Suna would give that woman all the gold and silver in the world if it meant seeing that sparkle in her eyes again. 

By the time her second opportunity had arisen, the Christmas party was already over. They had been talking casually, sharing a few small laughs here and there but she couldn’t get the raven head closer to another mistletoe till way later into the night.

Most of the other louder members had left and the only ones who were left to help clean were surprisingly the quiet ones. Ushijima, Aran, Sakusa, Iwaizumi. 

And more importantly, Kageyama Tobio. The only reason why Suna had decided to tag along during cleanup. 

It was much dimmer now. Half of the Christmas lights had already been taken down or are in the process of being turned off. But also the room was much quieter, given the group of people. 

So it was gonna both easier and more difficult to pull this feat and get away with it. 

Suna was right next to Tobio while they were taking off the fairy lights that were wrapped around the bottom of the bar counter. Suna would very so often steal glances at the other female, whose eyes were incredibly fixated on the lights. She was trying so hard and it was so endearing.

Her determined eyes squinting at her hands trying to untangle some of the lights, and her lips pursed together. 

It was too cute for Suna to handle, that when they were finally finished, Suna’s mind went completely haywire. Without even saying anything, she slowly leaned towards Tobio, who had just turned around and was staring at her with wide eyes. But she didn’t have the coherent mind to notice that, or anything else. 

She had just gotten back to her senses when yet again, another voice calls out, 

“Suna, Kageyama.” 

Both their faces were incredibly close to each other as they turned around. This time, it was Iwaizumi who called their attention. 

“Good job with the cleanup. I’ll be heading out. If you both plan on staying here longer don’t forget to lock the door.” 

Suna swore a vein was about to pop on her temples. 

And as if the timing couldn’t get ANY worse, Aran’s tall body had to stretch up to grab the mistletoe that was above them. Suna closed her eyes and leaned down, a loud huff escaping her lips before going back to what she was originally doing. 

Out of a fit of rage, she stormed out of the venue once she was done with cleanup and brisk walked into the street. Just to clear her head. She wanted to walk home but what she truly wanted...no...NEEDED more than anything right now was to KISS. KAGEYAMA. TOBIO. 

Once her mind was at least a little cleared up, she made an impulsive decision to march back to the venue after walking at least thirty feet away from the place because she needed to crash lips with that gorgeous stone cold female and she didn’t care if it wasn’t in front of a mistletoe and she didn’t care if other people saw.

Suddenly she saw another figure exit from the venue. To her complete surprise, it was the infamous raven head marching towards Suna in a similar pace as soon as the brunette was in sight when she whipped her head to the left direction. 

“Suna-san!!” Tobio called out in a surprisingly loud voice. And when they were just a few feet apart from each other, the slightly shorter female spoke again, “Suna-san I have something for you...” 

Even with her seeping frustration, Suna stifled a chuckle at the girl who was currently out of breath, “Your gift was already amazing, Tobio-kun. I needed a sweater that wasn’t black.” 

“N-No, I meant.” Tobio fished something out of her pocket and raised it above their heads. Suna’s eyes widened to see it was the other mistletoe from the venue. 

And before Suna could be any more shocked, Kageyama Tobio crashed lips against hers. Suna was easy to melt into the wonderfully deep and needy kiss, not only did Tobio seem as desperate as she was, but the feeling of Tobio’s lips was better than Suna could have ever imagined. 

It ended way too soon, Suna first thought when they finally pull away. Tobio held Suna’s shoulder with one hand while the mistletoe was still raised up with the other. She lowered her head, taking a moment to catch her breath. 

Suna took a deep breath too, but it was immediately replaced with a hearty giggle, “I’ve been wanting to do that the whole night....” 

“Me too...” Tobio panted, “I just didn’t know how...” 

Suna basked in the raven head’s sheer cuteness, and she finally let her feelings get the better of her when she bursted out, “I really like you, Tobio...do you...want this to be a long term type of thing, maybe?” 

Tobio laughed, finally raising her head up to face Suna, “I wouldn’t have done this in the middle of the sidewalk if I didn’t want that. I really like you too, Sun— R-Rintarou...” 

Suna smiled, taking the mistletoe from Tobio’s hand and shoving it in her coat pocket. Before Tobio could question it, Suna held her by the waist and held her body closer to hers,

“Then why don’t you kiss me again?” 

Tobio didn’t even give another verbal response and their lips met with another searing kiss, wrapping their arms around each other’s bodies as they continued to share this moment under the moonlight of that cold Christmas evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Last one coming up a little late.......some twt users will probably already know what ship it is so... :DDD i hope you enjoyed !!!


End file.
